


Butterflies and Pink Shoes

by InfiniteEcho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterflies, Childhood Friends, F/F, Small Towns, Useless Lesbians, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteEcho/pseuds/InfiniteEcho
Summary: A sappy lesbian love story that begins in childhood
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Butterflies and Pink Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a one word prompt "Youth" which got me thinking about young love!

I remember the day we met, in almost perfect detail. We were just kids then, without a care in the world. She was wearing a bright sky blue dress with little white butterflies covering the fabric. It was almost as if the sky had become a part of her. I remember that dress so well because it was all she could talk about that day for the sole reason that it had pockets. Granted, they weren’t very big pockets, but any kind of pocket is fascinating to a 7-year-old. That day, she tried to hold so much in those little pockets of her, from pencils to rocks. 

I was also excited about my outfit that day, as my mother had allowed me to dress myself. I had chosen overalls with a bright pink shirt underneath, with mismatched socks. I had never dressed myself before, so I was anticipating my classmates' reactions when I walked in. But no one noticed. All they could talk about was her new dress with the pretty white butterflies and pockets. No one noticed my brand new pink shoes that I had spent weeks begging my mom for. I thought, well maybe they will notice during recess. But they didn’t. My classmates were fascinated with why she didn’t want to play tag that day. 

“I don't want to get my dress dirty” was her explanation. The class begged her to play, as she was the fastest, and it was always more fun when she played. Maybe it was her laugh that brought energy to the game. Her laugh reminded me of the windchimes on my neighbor's porch. But she refused to play that day, and instead brought out a book. 

Now, no one asked me if I wanted to play tag, but that wasn’t new. I wasn’t fast, so if I got tagged (which I always did because I was slow), the game ended with me since I couldn’t catch anyone. But, for once I actually didn’t want to play. I didn’t want to get my pink shoes dirty. It had rained the day before, so the field wasn’t quite muddy, but if you fell you were going to get messy. As the rest of the class began their game of tag, I walked over to the pretty girl in the sky blue dress covered in butterflies and sat down and asked about her book. 

We were just kids then, almost nothing in common besides not wanting to get our new clothes dirty. All it took was a simple question about a book that brought us together. I remember that day, falling in love with the sound of her voice. I haven’t stopped falling since.

We might have just been kids when we met, but I remember almost everything that brought us together. I remember being best friends until we were more. I remember the day when we were in high school when she came to me crying about how she wasn’t “normal”, she didn’t fit in with the other girl who talked about boys like it was the only that mattered. She didn’t find boys attractive, she didn’t see the appeal to them.

She was gay and terrified of people finding out, and yet she trusted me with the knowledge. And that was when I fell even harder because I could finally tell her how much I loved her, not just as friends, but as something more.

I loved her laugh, that still sounded like wind chimes. I loved her soft hands, that were always turning pages in endless amounts of books. I loved her voice when she became fascinated with something new. I was in love with the girl who couldn’t wait to show the class her sky blue dress with pockets that was covered in white butterflies. I loved the girl who was the only person in our whole class to notice my brand new shoes. 

When we became something more, I was so happy that I could finally run my hands through her hair when I pleased, that I could tell her how beautiful she was. I could tell her that whenever she entered a room, she was the only thing I cared about. 

We went to college together and were proud of who we were. In our small town, our holding hands would seem like something best friends would do, and she was happy to let them think we were nothing more than friends. But in college, there was nothing that made her happier than introducing me to people as her girlfriend. We discovered we were not the only ones out there, and that gave us the confidence to tell our small town that we were proud of who we loved. 

Unfortunately, not everyone was accepting of who we were, and it took a while for our families to come around to the idea that we were more than friends. But the people who did support us were all that mattered. We didn’t stay in that small town but instead moved to the big city where we had ups and downs, but most of all we had each other.

Life in the city wasn’t perfect, but it was better. We got called names in the street and lost friends when they discovered we were gay. But we made a lot of friends and found places full of people like us. We learned a lot about ourselves in our first apartment. Like how she loved cooking, and I hate eggplant. I don’t do well with ice skating (learned that the hard way with a broken leg), but she makes a wonderful nurse. In fact, she was so good at it, she became a nursing major in college. I never lost my love for her sky blue dress with butterflies on it and became a veterinarian so I could always be around animals. 

When I asked her to marry me, the only request I made for the wedding, was that we released white butterflies into the bright sky. She asked me why at the wedding, and I replied “The day I fell in love with you, you were wearing a bright sky blue dress with little white butterflies and you couldn’t wait to show the world.” She surprised me by pulling up her white dress to reveal bright pink shoes, and saying “The day I fell in love with you was the day you wore bright pink shoes and you couldn’t wait for someone to notice.”


End file.
